Stefffff
stefffff is a German user who has been involved with pxls since Canvas 1 with multiple longer breaks. Canvas 1 He joined the the first canvas and the German Empire after a post on the imageboard p0gramm.com. Canvas 2 On the second Canvas after the Foundation of the Axis he climbed up the ranks after suggesting multiple artworks. he created multiple Flags for the Eifeltower and reworked the Coat of Arms on the German Flag. He placed 5.249 Pixel and placed therefore the 6 most Pixels on the canvas Canvas 3 After the German Faction transformed itself into DEUS VULT he continued his work for this faction. He designed and built (not alone of course) a deus vult themed version of the flag of the Eifeltower on c2, a Castle Tribute for the Axis, a memorial wall for noteable axis members and a duck family After the Anti Spurdo Alliance attacked Spurdo he was a Co-founder of the Spurdo Vult to save the last Spurdos. After noticing that Void was planing black roots that were coming out of the tree, he placed a Spurduck next on that territory and defended it until Void gave up. He later chnage ANTI SPURDO to ENTE SPURDO (Ente is german for Duck) He placed 13.051 Pixel and placed therefore the 21 most Pixels on the canvas Canvas 4 On c4 Deus Vult transformed into the Voidbusters. He once again joined the faction and built with them. He designed a Train with Axis flags on its Waggons as an Axis-Memorial and a a scene where a Spurdo Priest is trying to convert some Spurdo-azteks. He also was because of his duck-obsession probably the inspiration for multiple duck-themed Voidbuster Artworks. he later caused a war against FrodoFraggins after delting some his black pixels. He placed 9.300 Pixel and placed therefore the 47 most Pixels on the canvas. Canvas 5 - 9 he was not active on those canvases. Canvas 10 Because some Axis-veterans planed to make an Axis-memorial on that canvas, he joined the ukraine discord and was on of the dew germans helping with the memorial. He placed 4.985 Pixel. Canvas 11 On this canvas he joined the new founed german faction: Deutscher Bund. he was the reason why Slesvig-Hosltein and Elsass-Lothringen were added to the Map-Artwork of the group. he later became Co-leader. Canavas 12 Here he helped the original German Empire to shortly conquer the Flag of Iowa, that was mistaken as a french flag. Canvas 13 He helped builing a Bismarck-portrait with a flag and a german Country ball. Canvas 14 He helped builing a german Soldier in front of an Iron cross. Canvas 15 he helped building a castle ontop of a german shield and the logo of Jägermeister. he later led the conversation with Abyss to prevent an attack on the castle, but gave up the logo. During the Crusade agaisnt Abyss Germany were able to gain it back. Canvas 16 he helped building a german panther tank. the faction was not able to fix the issues with the tank. Canvas 17 he helped building a synthwave-themed german tank secenery Canvas 18 he helped building a scenery with a german village, added a Spurduck later. Canvas 19 He helped building a christmas scenery with a tiger tank. Canvas 20 Helped building the main art of Deutscher Bund. later started an own project with a small axis-memorial with a Spurduck as a Lawfullgood Meme Canvas 21 he helped building the artwork of the 4 german flags during History Canvas 22 designed the new Artwork of Deutscher Bund. Had to move it after some days after losing a war against Shrug-girl. Canvas 23 - 28 he was not active on those canvases. Canvas 29 He joined a new german faction: Kaiserreich Könföderation and became qickly a co-leader. he later designed the templated for the groups and tranformed it into an all-german-speaking-faction. After the rise of Portugal he was able to get a bit more land in Italy. Later the groupe joined an Alliance with Portugal. During the Swedish-german war he was able to prevent a complete annexation of the iron cross. Pinkmark after multiple attacks from danish rogues he knew that plan "sinkmark" wont work, since the rogues always could get back the land. pinkmark was a much better solution in his opinion and so he started on the 19th of November 2019, after yet another danish invasion to attack with german, swedish and danish volunteers back and started transforming Denmark into Pinkmark. In his template he gave the new allie a bit of german territory, added a heart on the border and changed the old danish shield into a Pinkmark shield.